Mettaton
Mettaton ist ein Roboter mit einer Seele gebaut von Alphys, der ursprünglich eine Menschenjagdmaschine spielt, sich später aber als einziger Fernsehstar des Untergrunds herausstellt. Beschreibung Formen Anfängliche Form Mettaton erscheint zunächst als eine graue, rechteckige Box mit einem Gitter aus Lichtern oben, welche ihre Farbe je nach Mettatons Verhalten ändern. Er hat vier Scheiben an der Unterseite seines Körpers und besitzt ein einzelnes Bein, das in einem Rad endet. Seine zwei Arme sind segmentiert und enden in weißen Handschuhen. Mettaton EX Nachdem sein Schalter auf seinem Rücken umgelegt wird, verwandelt sich Mettaton zu Mettaton EX, einem neuen Körper, um den er Alphys gebeten hat. In dieser humanoiden Form besitzt er schwarze Haare, die sein rechtes Auge verdecken, blasse "Haut" und sichtbare Metallsegmente unter und über seinem linken Auge. Er hat ein pinkes Brustteil mit einer Wählscheibe auf einer Seite und einem Lautsprecher auf der anderen, eine schmale metallische Taille, die seine Seele kopfüber hältDie Entwürfe von Mettaton, die man in Alphys' Labor sehen kann, zeigen eine Monster-SEELE, die umgedreht und in eine Art Behälter gesteckt wurde. Siehe "unnamed_3541.png" in den Spieldateien. und schwarze Schulterschützer über seinen segmentierten Armen, die in weißen Handschuhen enden. Seine langen schwarz gekleideten Beine stecken in pinken Stiefeln mit Absätzen. Mettaton NEO In der Genozid-Route verwandelt sich Mettaton zu Mettaton NEO, der Mettaton EX ähnelt, aber ein mehr kampforientiertes Design besitzt. Sein rechter Unterarm ist von einer Kanone ersetzt worden, seine Schultern sind mit Schulterplatten in der Form von Beinen bedeckt und die länger als seine Arme sind. Aus seinem Rücken stehen Flügel. Die Seele auf seiner Taille zeigt nach oben, mehr wie ein Monster, und er hat eine Herzform auf seiner Brustplatte eingraviert wie Undyne die Unsterbende. Das Haar auf seiner rechten Seite steht stachelig ab und enthüllen ein komplett schwarzes Segment seines Gesichtes, mit einem Glitzern oder Fadenkreuz an Stelle seines rechten Auges. Persönlichkeit Mettaton ist ein überzeugter und charmanter TV-Moderator, der Drama, Action und Gewalt liebt. Er lebt für seine Bewertungen und liebt es, aufzutreten. Er nimmt angeblich immer eine Pose ein, wenn er etwas falsch macht und findet immer die Zeit, "Absatz-kehrtmachende Bösewichte" zu Vermöbeln. Er zeigt manchmal eine eher oberflächliche Anerkennung für seine Existenz. Im Gegensatz zu seiner scheinbar eitlen Persönlichkeit, liegt ihm der positive Eindruck, der seine Sendung auf den Einwohnern des Untergrunds hinterlässt, sehr am Herzen. Hauptgeschichte Neutrale Route Der Protagonist wird von Alphys vor einer Maschine gewarnt, die sie selbst gebaut hat, Mettaton. Alphys beschreibt ihn als Roboter der ursprünglich als TV-Star gemacht wurde, eventuell aber Anti-Mensch Kampffunktionen bekam (vermutlich, um Aufmerksamkeit von Asgore zu bekommen).right Sofort nach dieser Warnung bricht Mettaton durch die Wand (nur ein paar Meter weit, was darauf hindeutet, dass er lange auf der Lauer lag) und zwingt den Protagonisten zu einer tödlichen Quizshow. Mettaton stellt eine Reihe von Multiple Choice Fragen die innerhalb der angegebenen Zeit richtig beantwortet werden müssen (die Zahl lautet 30, geht aber etwa zwei Nummern pro Sekunde hinunter, stellt also nur 15 Sekunden Antwortzeit zur Verfügung). Wenn falsch oder nicht innerhalb des Zeitlimits geantwortet wird, feuert Mettaton einen unausweichbaren elektrischen Schock ab, der sehr viel Schaden zufügt. Alphys rechts oben gibt die richtige Antwort per Handzeichen an; als er dies bemerkt, entscheidet sich Mettaton, Alphys bloßzustellen, indem er eine Frage über Alphys' Liebesleben stellt. Letztlich entfernt sich Mettaton mit den Worten, die Quizshow habe alle dramatische Spannung verloren. right Während der Protagonist durch Hotland reist, verwickelt ihn Mettaton in tödliche Nachahmungen verschiedener Fernsehgenren. Die erste Falle ist eine Kochsendung, wo Mettaton ein Gericht mit einer menschlichen Seele als Hauptzutat. Alphys ruft an und schlägt vor, dass ein paar Zuschauer Veganer sein könnten, um Mettaton davon abzuhalten, die Seele des Protagonisten als Zutat zu nehmen, also zeigt Mettaton auf einen Ersatz auf einer entfernten Kommode. Die Kommode beginnt sich jedoch mit rascher Geschwindigkeit vom Boden zu erheben. Der Protagonist wird rightdadurch gezwungen, die Jetpack-Funktion seines Handys zu benutzen und nach oben zu fliegen, um den Ersatz innerhalb der Zeitvorgabe zu erhalten. Wenn der Protagonist es schafft, erzählt Mettaton, dass er den Kuchen schon im Voraus gebacken habe bevor er geht. Wenn er es nicht schafft, bemerkt Mettaton plötzlich, dass die Sendung gerade eine Werbepause macht und er den Protagonisten nicht ohne Zuschauer töten will. In jedem Fall sagt er, dass Alphys seine Pläne durchkreuzt hat. Als zweites kommt ein Eilmeldungs-Segment, in dem der Protagonist eines der mehreren Items im Raum melden sollte, die sich alle als Bomben herausstellen. Mettaton verteilt die Bomben rightdaraufhin im Raum und der Protagonist muss alle entschärfen mit einem der von Alphys installierten Programmen des Handys bevor eine größere Bombe in der Mitte explodiert. Wenn der Protagonist alle rechtzeitig entschärft, verkündet Mettaton, dass die große Bombe nun in zwei Sekunden statt zwei Minuten explodiert. Unabhängig davon, ob die Bomben entschärft wurden oder nicht hackt sich Alphys in die große Bombe hinein und deaktiviert sie. Als drittes und letztes fängt Mettaton den Protagonisten in einem Musical, bei dem Mettaton über eine verbotene Liebe zwischen ihm, einem Monster, und dem Protagonisten, einem Menschen. Er erwähnt wie traurig es ist, dass der Mensch in ein Verlies geschickt wird, bevor sich eine Falltür öffnet und den Protagonisten in einen Raum mit einem Farbkachelpuzzle fallen lässt. Mettaton verkündet, dass der Protagonist das Puzzle innerhalb einer gewissen Zeit schaffen muss, sonst wird er von einer Flammenwand zu Tode verbrannt. Wenn der Protagonist das Puzzle schafft, deaktiviert Mettaton das Feuer, da Alphys es sowieso getan hätte. Bei Fehlschlag kommen die Flammen immer näher bevor sie von Alphys ausgemacht werden. Wenn man bei Fehlschlag auf eine grüne Kachel gestanden ist, erinnert Mettaton den Protagonisten, dass diese Kachel ein Monster herbeiruft, das sich als Mettaton selbst herausstellt. Wenn man das Puzzle nicht schafft und auch nicht auf eine grüne Kachel getreten ist, sagt Mettaton "nun" bevor er anerkennt, dass der Protagonist nie auf eine grüne Fliese gestanden ist, greift ihn aber trotzdem an. Mettaton fährt fort, den Spieler nach dem Kachelnpuzzle zu konfrontieren. Alphys hat aber ein letztes Programm noch auf dem Handy des Protagonisten installiert. Dieser gelbe Knopf feuert Geschosse auf Mettaton, der sich geschlagen gibt und flieht. Nachdem der Protagonist das Ende des Core erreicht, stellt sich ihm Mettaton ein letztes Mal in den Weg. Diesmal enthüllt er jedoch, dass er es war, der den Core umgebaut und Monster angestellt hat, um den Protagonisten zu töten. Er behauptet dass Alphys einen ausführlichen Plan ausgeklügelt habe um sich selbst in die Geschichte einzusetzen, da sie den Protagonisten so gern mag und sich wichtig fühlen wollte, indem sie ihm hilft. Alle vorherigen Bedrohungen von Mettaton waren völlig vorgetäuscht und alles war vorgespielt und von Alphys dazu benutzt, sich noch mehr mit dem Protagonisten zu verbünden; Alphys plant, den Kampf zu unterbrechen durch 'Deaktivieren' von Mettaton, damit sie heldenhaft auf den Protagonisten wirkt. Dieses Mal hat Mettaton aber einen Plan, Alphys' Hilfe zu verhindern, damit er einen ehrlichen Kampf gegen den Protagonisten haben kann und verschließt die Tür um Alphys am Eintreten zu hindern. Er erklärt, dass er die SEELE des Protagonisten dazu benutzen möchte, den Untergrund zu verlassen und ein Superstar auf der Oberfläche zu werden. Dadurch kann Asgore die Barriere nicht zerstören und den Krieg zwischen Menschen und Monstern fortzuführen, was weniger Zuschauer bedeuten würde. Mettaton EX Mettaton greift den Protagonisten an, aber unter der (nun dringenden) Beratung von Alphys, bringt der Protagonist Mettaton dazu sich umzudrehen, damit er den Schalter auf seinem Rücken umlegen kann und ihn so verwundbar macht. Dies verwandelt Mettaton zu Mettaton EX und die wahre Spielesendung beginnt. Durch Erleiden von Schaden, Benutzen von beliebten Items oder Einsetzen von speziellen ACTs erhöht sich die Zuschauerzahl der Sendung. Bei über 10 000 (12 000 wenn er noch Gliedmaßen besitzt) beendet Mettaton den Kampf. Er ist überrascht, denn das ist die am höchsten gewertete Folge die er je hatte und beginnt, Anrufe der Zuschauer entgegenzunehmen. Mehrere Zuschauer, der erste davon Napstablook, überzeugen Mettaton, dass er im Untergrund sehr geschätzt wird und der Hauptunterhalter der Bewohner ist. Er ist gerührt von ihrer Leidenschaftlichkeit für die Sendung und entscheidet, dass er den Untergrund nicht mehr verlassen will. Er erklärt auch, dass der Protagonist stark genug sei, um Asgore zu besiegen. Dann schaltet er ab, ohne Gliedmaßen, - egal, ob sie während des Kampfes abfielen oder nicht - da er keinen Akku mehr hat; sein Körper kann nachher im Labor gefunden werden, wo er repariert wird. Mysteriöser Schlüssel Falls der Protagonist den Mysteriösen Schlüssel von Bratty und Catty kauft, kann er das Haus rechts von Napstablooks Haus betreten. Durch eine Reihe von Tagebüchern wird gezeigt, dass das Haus einem anderen Geist, bekannt als "Napstablooks Cousin" gehört. Nachdem er Alphys getroffen hat, entwarf sie einen Körper für Mettaton und dieser Geist bewohnt Mettaton's Körper. Wahre Pazifisten-Route Im Wahren Labor gibt es einen Eintrag, in dem Alphys von ihrer Angst, dass Mettaton nicht mehr nach dem Erhalten seines neuen Körpers mit ihr sprechen würde, erzählt. Am Ende des Spiels, wenn alle Bossmonster sich versammeln bevor sie von Flowey unterbrochen werden, zeigt Metatton EX sein Bein von der Seite des Bildschirms. Er befiehlt Alphys und Undyne, dass sie sich doch endlich küssen sollten, da es das gesamte Publikum will. Nach dem Besiegen von Asriel, falls der Protagonist vor dem Verlassen des Neuen Zuhauses nach Waterfall zurückkehrt, kann man Mettaton vor Napstablooks Haus stehen sehen. Napstablook wurde als Soundmixer angestellt und Shyren als Backup-Sängerin. Während des Abspanns wird er auf Tour gezeigt. Er ist in der Lage, seiner Originalform in Verbindung mit den Beinen seines neuen Körpers zu verwenden. Genozid-Route Mettaton erscheint, wenn der Protagonist Alphys' Haus erreicht und erzählt ihm, dass er nicht kämpfen wird, da er weiß, dass er dem Protagonisten nicht gewachsen ist. Er erscheint erneut im Core und erkennt, dass der Weg des Protagonisten nicht nur die Zerstörung der Monster bedeutet, sondern die der Menschheit ebenso. Er behauptet, dass die Menschen-Auslöschungsfunktionen nie vollständig entfernt wurden und verwandelt sich in Mettaton NEO. Trotz dem dramatischen Aufbau hat er keine Attacken und kann in einem Schlag zerstört werden. Die Genozid Route wird nur fortgesetzt, wenn alle Monster in der Hotland/Core Umgebung getötet worden sind. Ist dies nicht der Fall, bemerkt Mettaton, dass dem Protagonisten die Absicht zu Töten fehlt und sagt ihm, dass er nicht 'komplett böse' sei bevor er stirbt. Das ändert die Route in die Neutrale Route und das Vervollständigen endet mit einem Anruf von Alphys statt Sans. Betaüberbleibsel, Verworfernes Konzept und Konzeptart Am 8 Januar 2017, veröffentlichte Toby Fox auf seinem Twitter-Account verschiederne Konzept-Arts und Ideen. Eine Davon war ein Satz der von Mettaton stammen könnte. Im Kampf * siehe Mettaton/Im Kampf. Beziehungen Frisk Am Anfang bekämpfte Mettaton den Protagonisten aktiv, unter der Annahme, dass ihm ein Fehler den Hass für Menschen und den Willen, sie zu töten brachte. Dies stellt sich als Schauspiel heraus, da Mettaton erwähnt, die Menschheit zu lieben, aber gegen den Protagonisten vorging um seine SEELE an sich zu nehmen und einen Krieg zu verhindern. Nach dem Kampf glaubt er aber fest an die Stärke des Protagonisten und daran, dass der Mensch das selbe verhindern kann. Alphys Mettaton und Alphys verband das gemeinsame Interesse and der Kultur der Menschheit und er ist sehr dankbar Alphys gegenüber, da sie ihm seinen physischen Körper baute. Bald nachdem er ihn erhielt würdigt er sie und ihre Interessen herunter. Er schuldete Alphys aber genug, um in ihrem Plan die Rolle eines mörderischen Roboters zu spielen, bevor er sein eigenes Programm durchsetzt. Trotz allem erwähnt er, dass er es bereue, gemein zu ihr gewesen zu sein, im Ende, bei dem er König des Untergrunds wird. Napstablook Vor dem Erhalt seines Körpers war Mettaton Napstablooks Cousin, er half auf der Schneckenfarm und lebte neben ihm. Die beiden standen sich sehr nahe, Mettaton verkündete sogar, dass er ihn nie zurücklassen würde und nannte ihn oft "Blooky" (eine Eigenschaft, die er behielt). Obwohl er ihn verließ, um ein Star zu werden, lag ihm sein Cousin sehr am Herzen, da er voller Reue aussieht, als Napstablook in seiner Sendung anruft, um seine Dankbarkeit für seine Shows zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Sobald er seinen permanenten neuen Körper erhielt, stellte er sofort seinen Cousin für seine Tour an, damit sie zusammen bleiben können. Name "Mettaton" wird ähnlich geschrieben und ausgesprochen wie "Metatron", dem höchsten Engel in der jüdischen Überlieferung, im Griechischen als MTT umgeschrieben. Es könnte sich auch um ein Portmanteau aus "Metall" und "Automat" handeln, oder aber auch aus "Metall", "Tanz" und "Ton". Falls dem Gefallenen Menschen den Namen "METTA" oder "METT" gegeben werden will, wird die Antwort "OOOOH!!! UNTERSTÜTZT DU MEINE MARKE?". Trivia *Mettatons Design ähnelt anderen, nicht-Undertale Charakteren. **Seine normale Form ähnelt dem Münz-Roboter von Wallace & Gromits "Alles Käse". **Seine Form hat auch gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit den Crainiacs von Chalk Zone - Die Zauberkreide. **Die Form von Mettaton EXs Körper ist sehr ähnlich mit dem Outfit von Klaus Nomi, einem sehr bekannten Kontertenor. **Mettaton is zumindest teilweise inspiriert durch den Twitterbenutzer nerdbotmk2."@NerdbotMk2 @fridayafternoon Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich nicht zumindest ein wenig an dich dachte, als ich ihn eingebaut habe." - Toby Fox, Twitter **Mettaton NEO gleicht Super Bass aus Mega Man. *Mettaton ist, zusammen mit Flowey, der einzige Charakter, der eine Stimme im Spiel hat. Er ruft "Oh, yes!" wenn er sich zu Mettaton EX verwandelt und "Yeah!" wenn er in der EX-Form angegriffen wird. **Das Treten auf eine grüne Kachel während dem Farbkachelpuzzle spielt das selbe "Yeah". *Die Antworten auf die Frage Woraus sind Roboter gemacht? ''nimmt Bezug auf mehrere Dinge. **"Hoffnungen&Träume" bezieht sich auf das Lied "Hopes and Dreams". **"Snips&Snails" und "Sugar&Spice" beziehen sich auf das Kinderlied "What are little Boys made of?" (''Woraus sind kleine Jungen gemacht?) *Mettatons Boxform is identisch zum Farbkachellabyrinth in Snowdin. *Während Mettatons Gesangseinlage hat das Programmfenster den Namen "UNDERTALE, das Musical". *Mettaton EX hat Reaktionen auf "sexy", "listig" (foxy) und "verlockend" (tantalizing) in seiner Aufsatzfrage, doch da man die Tasten X und Z nicht benutzen kann, kann man sie im Spiel nicht sehen. *Mettaton EX speicherte ursprünglich Bilder von allen Aufsätzen auf der Festplatte des Computers. Dieses Feature wurde aber entfernt, da es zu viele Fehler hatte."Ursprünglich speicherte Mettaton tatsächlich Bilder von euren Aufsätzen auf die Festplatte. Aber es hatte zu viele Fehler beinhaltet, also habe ich es entfernt." - Toby Fox, Twitter *Laut dem Undertale Kickstarter gab es Pläne, bei dem es einen Roboterehemann für den Protagonisten geben sollte"Ernsthaft, du kannst buchstäblich einen Roboter-Ehemann haben." - Toby Fox, Kickstarter, der als Mettaton vermutet wird. Es war aber aus unbekannten Gründen nicht im finalen Spiel inkludiert."Nach 2,5 Jahren... haben sich ein paar entscheidende Features, die ich auf Kickstarter versprochen habe, geändert. Beispiel: Ich habe gesagt, ihr könntet einen Roboter heiraten. Eigentlich könnt ihr keinen Roboter heiraten." - Toby Fox, Kickstarter **Zusätzliche Beweise zeigen, dass dieses Event eine ungenutzte Variation des Startbildschirms ist, der in den Spieldateien zu finden ist und wie Mettaton und Napstablook plötzlich im Startmenü enthalten sind. *In Undertale v1.001 wurden Mettatons ATK und DEF von "10 ATK 999 DEF" zu "ATK 30 DEF 255" geändert. *Mettaton und Napstablook sind die einzigen Gegner im Spiel, die graue Attacken verwenden. *Mettaton ist buchstäblich ein "Geist in einer Maschine". Diese philosophische Phrase ist eine Kritik an die Wahrnehmung, dass Körper und Geist separate Entitäten sind, da sie eigentlich nicht vergleichbar sind; eine physische Entität kann nicht mit einer abstrakten verglichen werden. *Laut Toby Fox war der Kampf gegen Mettaton EX für ihn am schwierigsten zu designen."Ich glaube, der Mettaton-Kampf war tatsächlich der für mich am schwierigsten zu designende Kampf. Ich habe sehr viele Ideen zu Kugel-Attacken/-Objekten nicht benutzt, da die Aktion dann "Schießen" wäre, die Aktion "Zielen & Schießen" sollte aber wichtig sein. Aber Schießen & Zielen ist in SHMUPs (wie Touhou) oftmals nicht wirklich "Zielen & Feuer!", sondern "Halte den Knopf fürs Schießen gedrückt und positioniere dich unter dem Feind" für die meiste Zeit." - Toby Fox, Twitter Es gab einige Attacken-Ideen, die verworfen wurden, wie beispielsweise kleine Mettaton-Roboter und in einer Disko tanzende Roboter, die Sterne warfen. *Tatsächlich ist es wahrscheinlich, dass Frisk Mettaton schon vor Alphys' Labor trifft, da der Apparat, mit dem Papyrus das Farbkachelpuzzle startet, exakt so aussieht wie Mettaton, nur abgeschaltet. Des Weiteren erwähnt Papyrus, dass der Apparat von Alphys entwickelt wurde (wie Mettaton). Außerdem würde es erklären, warum Mettaton weiß, dass einem die Regeln des Farbkachelpuzzles schon erklärt wurden."Ich erinnere mich nicht an alle nicht verwendeten Attacken, aber ich wollte neben den bereits vorhandenen Mettaton-Robotern mit den Regenschirmen auch welche, die Kusshände zuwerfen." - Toby Fox, Twitter"Es gab einen, der zu einer Disko getanzt hat und Sterne warf. Aber er hat keinen Spaß gemacht. Ich glaube, das ist alles." - Toby Fox, Twitter Einzelnachweise cs:Mettaton en:Mettaton es:Mettaton fi:Mettaton fr:Mettaton it:Mettaton ja:Mettaton pl:Mettaton pt-br:Mettaton ru:Меттатон uk:Меттатон zh:Mettaton